Transformers 4: Return of the Decepticons
by Ganon300
Summary: Its been 14 years since the Chicago incident. Life is better and no Decepticon problem has occurred. Sam and Carly got married and had a son. He's just starting his freshman year of High School. But what happens when he start to notice strange things?
1. Cast and Characters

** Transformers: Return of the Decepticons**

By:

LaQuan Allen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, The cars that are used into this, or the Actors used. Not my Original idea. But the Story, The Title, and Plot is.

**Cast**

**Humans:**

**Sam Witwicky: **(**Shia Labeouf**-Minor Role) The Father of Daniel and the Husband of Carly Spencer-Witwicky. He is now living in a 2 story house. Married and is **39 years old. **He and Carly kept the alien secret from him(**Daniel**) so he would get caught up in the Alien War.

**Carly Spencer:** (**Rosie Huntington-Whiteley-**Minor Role) The Mother of Daniel and the Wife of Sam. She is loving wife and mother but hates the war and doesnt want her family caught into it. She and Sam keep Wheelie and Brains hidden away from Daniel so he doesnt found out about the War. **37 years old**

**Daniel "Buster" Witwicky:**(**Jake Short**- Main Character-Lead Role) The main character of the whole series. The Son of Sam and Carly, The Best Friend of Chip Chase and Sari Sumdac, and Bumblebee new Partner. He's starting his Freshman year of High School. but is Bullied for being short. But Sari Sumdac comes to the rescue when he is. Sari Sumdac becomes his love interest. He a shy boy but has the bravery like his dad. But one day when coming home from school, he sees 2 small robots watching Star Trek. And Its when the whole problem starts. **14 years old**

**Sari Sumdac:**(**Allisyn Ashley Arms-**Main Character- 2nd Lead) Just like Danny, she starts her Freshman year of High school. They've been Friends since 6th Grade. And will do anything for him. She's a handful and loves to have fun. She is the Love interest of Daniel and comes to the rescue when Danny is being bullied. Her partner is Moonracer. **15 years old.**

****Rafael "**Raf"** **Esquivel :**(**Nathan Kress**_-_Main Character- 3rd Lead) He is Danny's Best friend. a Brainy guy. Can fix any kind of Tech. if he puts his mind into it. He's in the Tech. Club. and Chess Club. He has a high Vocabulary and its hard to understand him without a Dictionary present. and he can overload you with Tech. talk. His partner is Hot Rod. Hot Rod gets tired of him talking and tells him to "shut up" but he and Raf have a good friendship like Bee and Daniel. **15-16 years old.**

**Leo Spitz:**(**Ramon Rodriguez-**Main Character- 4th Lead) Famous for his Alien Blog site and Kitten Calenders, He helps Danny and the others out. They really don't need him because even as a grown man he still Freaks out like a girl.

**Dutch:**(**Alan Tudyk-**Minor Role) Simmons Assistant and NEST Spy. Partners are Mirage/Dino

and Haywire.

**Seymour Simmons:**(**John Turturro-**Minor Role) Helps Danny at NEST base. He's still as Arrogant as ever.

**Robert Epps:**(**Tyrese Gibson-**Main Character-5th Lead) Still Fighting along side the Autobots. But as for his old age he has 1 more year until he Retires. His Partners are the Wreckers and Sideswipe.

**Autobots:**

**Optimus Prime:**(**Peter Cullen-**Main Character-1st Lead) Retaining his position as Autobot Leader. Finds out they're still Decepticons are still out there somewhere. And is worried that there is a Greater evil to come in the future. So he discovers the Star Saber (The Autobots' version of King Arthur's Excalibur) which was once wielded by Prima, leader of the originaly Seven Primes and discovers that he himself is a decendant of Prima himself. But he finds something in Hot Rod and focuses on him and takes under his wing and trains him. Retains his Peterbilt Truck with Trailer Form.

**Bumblebee:**(**Michael Cera-**Main Character-2nd Lead) Overworked by Missions, He finds out that Sam bowed out of NEST. Saddend by the news, he stays with Sam in his Garage lately. But suddenly he is Given the Guardian Job to Daniel, Sam's son. Bee befriends him and sees a resembelance to Sam in him. Lately Bumblebee spends his time training with the Others (Mostly Optimus, Mirage/Dino, Sideswipe, Hot Rod,Moonracer, and Cliffjumper), Racing, and learning how to fix weapons like Ironhide(It Reminds Bumblebee of him) Retains 2012 Camaro form and Stealth force( has new Human Alliance upgrade)

**Sideswipe:**(**James Ramar-**Main Character-3rd Lead) New Autobot Second in Command and Combat Instructor. Still the Sleekest and Fastest Autobot around. He can Cut you in half in 5.3 seconds. And ending with his Favorite victory taunt. " Damn, im good." Retains his Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible form with Steath Force(Has New Human Alliance upgrade)

**Ratchet:**(**Robert Foxworth-**Main Character-4th Lead**) **Autobot Medical Officer. He gets Help from Jolt. He's less Grochy now in days since they're not many Decepticons in the worlds which means, no more War. He is when Hot Rod gets around him. He's not the type of Bot that litsens to arrogant bots and tolerate it. Retains his H2 Search and Rescue Hummer.

**Mirage/Dino:**(**Dave Wittenberg-**Main Character- 5th Lead) Autobot Spy and one of the Best at that. He usually hangs out with Sideswipe, Hot Rod, and Bee. He can use Cloak. so thats pretty much why he the best spy. After a few Years after the Chicago incident, he's starting to get used to humans and there environment Retains his Ferrari 458 Italia (Upgraded with Stealth force and Sniper Rifle)

Wreckers: Mechanics and commando team.

**Roadbuster:**(**Ron Bottitta-**Main Character-6th Lead) Kup's second-in-command and has a Scottish accent. He has "sunglasses", a "baseball cap" a "goatee", and a "mullet". Which makes look like a NASCAR fan. He and his fellow Wreckers love to Race and watch NASCAR. but only in they're free time. But lately they've been building Mech Tech. weapons for the Autobots. Retains his Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #88 AMP Energy/National Guard stock car form.

**Leadfoot:**(**John DiMaggio-**Main Character-7th Lead) The Wreckers' Leader, soldier and scientist. He has a "beard" and a "beer gut", Which makes look like a NASCAR fan. Hot Rod and The Twins make fun him for that. has Cockney accent. He and his fellow Wreckers love to Race and watch NASCAR. but only in they're free time. But lately they've been building Mech Tech. weapons for the Autobots. Between him and Ironhide, The Bigger & Louder is Better. Retains his Juan Pablo Montoya's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #42 Target stock car form.

**Topspin:**(**Robin Atkin Downes-**Main Character-8th Lead) The Wreckers Supplier and Mechanic. He has Dread locks and a butt chin. Which makes him a NASCAR fan. and has a English-Jamachian accent. And had to Piler Claws as hands. Which he gets teased of by Hot Rod and The Twins. Hot Rod calls him "The Lobster-bot". And the Twins call him "Beads" or "Stevie Wonder"(_**Note: If that sounds to racist. plz tell me and ill change it. but realize its just for comedy relief**_). He and his fellow Wreckers love to Race and watch NASCAR. but only in they're free time. But lately they've been building Mech Tech. weapons for the Autobots. Retains his Jimmie Johnson's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #48 Lowe's/Kobalt stock car form.

**RoadRage/Pedales:**(**Tara Strong-**Main Character-9th Lead) She's the Tallest of the team. And the toughest. She's the sweetest and nicest but get her mad and she'll hurt you...badly. She is Speakers/Blaster's Girlfriend. And is Moonracer's Best friend. She Transforms into a Pink NASCAR Chevrolet Impala #73.

* * *

><p><strong>Moonracer:<strong>(**Jennette McCurdy or Tara Platt-**Main Character-10th Lead) Bumblebee's best 'female" friend (other than Carly and **(formerly)** Mikaela) he's describes her as "_She's a maniac, maniac, on the floor._" She's always racing with Hot Rod and The Wreckers. She likes to have fun but get her mad and she'll be all over you. She likes to tease the boys at the Autobot base. Especailly Bee and Hot Rod. But on the battlefield she is a fast, sleek, and skilled fighter. She has a crush on Hot Rod. Transforms into a blue Speed Bike (like Arcee in TF: Prime)

**Blaster/Speakers:**(**Phil LaMarr-**Minor Character) He is the coolest guy you can meet since Jazz was around. And he has a great taste in music and, when he's not sitting somewhere chillin' and litsening to music, he usually go on the internet to find more music or is practicing his dance moves. He is the same size as Jazz and wheres sunglasses. Transforms into a Cadillac SRX.

**Hot Rod:**(**Chris Evans-**Main Character-11th Lead) He's the Big Shot around these parts. He gets on alot of people's nerves with his arrogance( Ratchet, Mirage/Dino, Sideswipe, etc.) but his Bravery and Honesty are his good aspects. Prime has a special concern for him that him and the other autobots arent ready to learn what it is. Him and Bee are like Cousins. They both have a friend Rivalry in things. Racing, Fighting skils, Shooting skills, etc. He Transforms into a Lamborghini.

**Skids & Mudflap:**(**Tom Kenny & Reno Wilson- **Main Characters-12th and 13th Lead) Both were revived by Prime and were given a new Vehicle modes. After dying, the twins have gotten more serious. But still bicker alot though. **Skids** has gotten into new Tech. in the world. And is studying to become a scientist(like Wheeljack/Que). **Mudflap** trains in becoming a warrior like Optimus Prime. So he trains with Sideswipe. Both do play Xbox 360 on there free time. And fight over little things. So Bee is responsible for them. Both Transform into Chey Sparks/Beats.

**Wheelie & Brains:**(**Tom Kenny & Reno Wilson-**Minor Characters) The bestest friends of all Autobots. Wheelie and Brains are the to small fires of the Autobots but gain alot of Respect (especially Bumblebee) The two live with the Witwickys. But are Hidden away from Danny. When Danny goes to school. The two bots watch TV(Mostly Star Trek and Cartoon Network) 'till the time Danny comes back.

**Haywire:**(**Jerry Trainor**-Minor Character) a Former Decepticon and a old buddy of Wheelie. He serves as an Autobot Spy. He is weird, random, and is very smart getting out of places. He has a weird twitching disorder. But others thinks it's just being paranoid. He Transforms into a red/green Futuristic toy racecar.

**Cliffjumper:**(**Chris Sabet-**Main Character-14th Lead) Tough as nails though small. People say he looks like Bee. But neither of them see it. Him and Bee are like brothers. Nothing can tear them apart. He was part of the Mars Division wit Hot Rod and Moonracer. He transforms into a Dodge Challenger.

**Jolt:**(**Johnny Yong Bosch-**Main Character-15th Lead) He is an energetic lil Autobot, literally, he'll send 1,000 bolts of electricity into you at the spend of light. He a sneaky lil bot. But he likes to stay green and conserve Energy. Thats why he transforms into a Chevy Volt.

**Sunstreaker:**(**Roger Craig Smith**-Main Character-16th Lead) He knows to the core of his spark that he is better than any other Autobot, and he makes sure everyone else knows it, too. His sociopathic tendencies, combined with his incredible vanity and arrogance, usually result in tension between himself and the other Autobots. He is generally unwilling to help those who are having trouble keeping. The only Autobot he truly gets along with is his twin brother, Sideswipe, and even that can seem strained at times. The main reason Optimus keeps him around is most likely Sunstreaker's effectiveness in the battlefield. Ruthless and skilled in all forms of combat, there is not much Sunstreaker cannot handle. As a front-line warrior, Sunstreaker is a great asset for the Autobots, If a rather scary one. Unlike his Brother, Sunstreaker is master of guns instead of blades. He transforms into a yellow Corvette Grand Sport.

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticons:<strong>

**Shockwave:**(**Corey Burton-**Main Character-16th Lead**) **During the Chicago incident, Prime killed his Replicia Drone. Now the new Decepticon Leader, He starts to build a new ruthless Army. Transforms into a Cybertronian Tank.

**Slipscream:**(**Tara Platt-**Main Character-17th Lead) New Second in Command of the Decepticons. a Fiesty girl. Make her mad and you're finished. She's real slick too. She wants revenge on the Autobots. All her friends were lost and that battle in Chiciago. and her Beloved Leader Megatron and her brother Starscream. Transforms into an Army Drone.

Stunticons:

**Motormaster:**(**Roger C. Carmel-**Main Character-18th Lead) The Leader of the Stunticons and the most Feared and hated. He wants to be the King of the Road but Optimus is in the way of that. Transforms into a Kenworth T800.

**Dead End**:(**Robbie Rist-**Main Character-19th Lead) The smallest and the most bullied of the Stunticons. But, on the Battlefield, he's the most deadliest. Transforms into an Audi R8

**Breakdown:**(**Dee Bradley Baker-**Main Character-20th Lead) The coolest, most arrogant, and the jokester of the whole of gang. And also the fastest. You can't keep him from racing. Transforms into a into a Lamborghini Countach.

**Wildrider:**(**Yuri Lowenthal**-Main Character-21th Lead)- He is a reckless driver. He pays attention to nothing and wrecks anything in his path. Transforms into a Nissan 350Z.

* * *

><p><span>Dreads:<span>

**Crowbar:**(Minor Character) Revived by Shockwave. He is well known as a master of breaking and entering. It doesn't matter if we're talking computer systems, human safes, or enemy compounds he's got the tools and skills needed to get you in. His weapons of choice are "nanotech sentries". Transforms into a Carbon Motors E7 Police Car.

**Crankcase:**(Minor Character) Revived by Shockwave. A rarity among Decepticons, Crankcase is known for his subtle and shadowy nature, though it would be a mistake not to see him as a threat. A member of the elite Dreads, the Decepticon's top infiltration and assassination team, his specialty is hacking, data theft, and destructive sabotage of vital systems. Transforms into a Chevy Suburban.

**Hatchet:(**Minor Character) Revived by Shockwave. Decepticon master strategist Hatchet is most famous for formulating devastating counter-attacks against Autobot defenses. Yet as a member of the Dreads infiltration and assassination team, he also plays another role, taking on the dirtiest jobs available personally and exterminating his targets with a brutal and efficient finality. Transforms into a Chevy Surburban.

**Barricade:**(**Jess Harnell-**Minor Character) Revived by Shockwave. New member and Team Leader of the Dreads. He is still out to get Bumblebee. He is Team Leader because the rest are Reckless idiots on Earth (In his words). Transforms into Saleen Mustang S281 Police car.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis Prime:<strong>(**Hugo Weaver or Frank Welker-**Main Character-22th Lead) An evil Clone of Optimus Prime but weaker. Created from DNA from Prime when he died in the Forest Battle. Megatron collected it and sent it to Shockwave.

Seekers:

**Thundercracker:**(**Graham McTravis-**Main Character-23th Lead) Spends his time updating Decepticon Tech. But if he has to he will kill. Saddend by his Brother death of a human. He targets Sam for revenge. Transforms into a Purple F-22 Raptor

**Ramjet:**(**Richard Epcar-**Main Character-24th Lead)Not the brightest of the bunch and rather immature, stubborn, and cowardly. But he can mad enough to kill so, don't undersestimate him. Transforms into a White and Red F-22 Raptor.

**Thrust:**(**No Vocie Actor yet, PM me for suggestion-**Main Character-25th Lead) He is a Melee Decepticon lieutenant. He is in charge of lighter long range DEcepticons. Thrust is a hypocrit fighter meaning he will Terrorize an unarmed human. but, when a well armed human let alone an Autobot shows up, he takes out in a shot. He has no Intentions of hanging around and being killed. Transforms into a F-35 Lightning II.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundwave:<strong>(**Frank Welker-**Main Character-26th Lead) When being killed by Bee in Chicago, Bee's blast 1 inch from his spark. So being revived by Thundercracker and given a new head, voice, and vehcile mode(G1 style). He is bigger, badder, and wants revenge. Transforms into a Hummer H1.

**Lazerbeak:**(**Keith Szarabajka-**Minor Character) Like his master Soundwave, he's back being bigger, and badder than ever.

**Twirl:**(**Ariana Grande**-Main Character-27th Lead) She is a blue-eyed Decepticon who doesn't like/have the intentions of destroying/hurting things. She doesn't fight but she is a decoy trap to Autobots. Showing how's she gets Bumblebee. But she secretly has a crush on Bumblebee.


	2. Author Note 1

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Sorry i havent posted anything yet. its because im really lazy. plus im back in school. so, you know...oh and ive been planing and writing a prologe. But my plans are getting changed alot. **_

_**Plans:**_

_**Prologe #1- Summary of all movies then tell what's going to happen in new movie**_

_**Prologe #2- Shorten Summary of all movies**_

_**Prologe #3- Just say the 4th movie prologe and next chapter starts movie.**_

_**So please be patient. thx ^_^**_


	3. Prologue

_**Prologe:**_

_Before time began...there was the cube. __**Optimus began. **__It had to the power to create planets, life, and even universes. Without it our race would perish. We were racing to get it and so was the Decepticons. We are the Autobots, __**Ratchet**__, our medical officer, __**Ironhide**__, Weapon specialist, my 2nd in Command, __**Jazz**__, and our young trusty scout Bumblebee. We touch down on Earth to find the Allspark and encountered a human named Sam Witwicky. He and the human miltary helped us all the way to the end of the whole battle. The battle in Mission City was fierce. After all of it we defeated the Decepticons and Megatron. But, we lost our All thought that was the end of the entire war...but, they were wrong._

_2 years later we formed an alliance with the humans called NEST. We searched the earth for any remaining Decepticons. There was a disturbance in Shanghai, China. We suspected Decepticons were up to something. New Autobots had came over the years, __**Sideswipe**__, my old combat specialist, Sister Triplets, __**Arcee, Flareup**__(__**Elita-1**__), __**and**__**Chromia,**__ our Energy saver, __**Jolt, **__and The new recruits, __**The Twins, Skids and Mudflap. **__We find that the decepticons in Shanghai was, Demolisher and Sideways. Demolisher was to hard for the humans so me and Ironhide stopped him. But before he died he warned us about a Decepticon named the Fallen Sideways was too fast and crafty for the Twins and Sisters. So Sideswipe had to take care of him. Back in Surburbia our human ally, Sam was going to college, but found a Allspark fragment and was zapped with our information. At College Sam was attacked by Deceptions. Megatron had been resurrected and wanted was in Sam's brain. But in time Me and Bumblebee saved him in time to distract Megatron for him to escape. We escaped into the forest but was attacked by Megatron. After a fierce battle with Megatron, Starscream, and Grindor. I taken out 1 of the 3 but was eventually killed by Megatron. The Autobots came to secure Sam in time. As Sam was mourning he found out what his destiney was. So he went all over the world to find out clues that were in his head. During the search he found Jetfire, a defector. He told him about the Matrix of Leadership, the Star Harvester, and the Fallen. So Sam traveled to Egypt to find the Matrix. Meanwhile the Autobots had a war in the Desert against the Decepticons. As Sam found the Matrix and was running to my body he was shot by Megatron and killed. Some how was revived and Resurrected me. So by Jetfire lending me parts I was able to fly up the Pyrimad and Defeat the Fallen._

_3 years later we were helping the humans with taking care of their wars. And saving them from big threats. No big Decepticon threats have appeared for awhile. So we got new Autobots during the years. __**Dino/Mirage**__ my Autobot spy, __**Que/Wheeljack **__our scientist, and __**The Wreckers, Roadbuster, Topspin, Leadfoot.**__ We were on our way Chernobyl which has been contaminated by nuclear substience. As we investigated we found an important artifact. But suddenly was attacked by Shockwave and the Driller. By stop the Driller, i found a ship part to an Autobot ship called the Ark. Which made me wonder about the bond we Autobots and the humans share. In Washington DC, our Human ally Sam was stuggling to find a job. As he did find a job a man who knew who he was and about us Autobots, stalked Sam. Back at NEST base Director Mearing and Astronaunt Buzz Aldrin explain about the Autobot ship part. I told the story of Sentinel Prime and The Ark. So me and Ratchet went to the moon to retrive Sentinel Prime. Back to Sam, after talking to his stalker. He gave Sam information about the Moon mission and plans. But was suddenly was attacked by Lazerbeak. After going to NEST base We met up with Sam again. We also brought Sentinel Prime back to life. After that day Sam was heading back to NEST base after finding out the decepticons plans, the group were attacked by Decepticons. After the small scrap we learn who Sentinel really was. He betrayed the Autobots and Killed my friend Ironhide and our young scots, Skids and Mudflap. After seeing the destruction I blamed myself for all this. After a few days. We were told to exile the planet or The human race wuold pay. We had our sad goodbyes but we had to do it. After a while the decepticons finally got what they wanted they sealed off Chicago. Many lives were lost. Sam and a few brave NEST soliders went in the city. But, were attacked by a Decepticon Battle Flyer __**(A/N: The small ships that attacked Sam and saved Bumblebee. To be honest i call them Seekers. Because of WFC (War for Cybertron).) **__But in time we, The Autobots, saved him. So we can save this world and the citizens of Chicago. After a great war. We wre able to defeat the Decepticons. But...all that was left was Sentinel Prime. It was a hard battle since he knew all my moves __**(A/N: Since he's Optimus's Mentor...well...you kinda understand what im trying to say...i hope O_O)**__. But after having my arm ripped off i had chance of winning now. But luckily Megatron saved me. He offered a truce. But...but...i was so mad...i couldn't control myself and...i killed him. But it was for the greater good... After the incident Sentinel Prime tried to appologize for betraying us...but...theres no turning back now. Now with the Decepticons gone, peace is with this world._

_Now years later peace is definatly has settled. No major Decepticon attacks lately. Sam and his new wife Carly had a baby. So he can take care of the family, Sam bowed out of NEST. I understood why. Bumblebee was saddened a bit by the news but he understood too. Two new Autobots have arrived over the years. __**Road Rage**__ (called Pedales in Movie) and __**Blaster **__(called Speakers in movie). Since there was no Decepticon attackes lately we've helped the humans with War and other major matters. The humans and the Autobots say there's no more war and evil. But i fear that they're wrong..._

_**(End of Optimus's Prologue)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After the 1st Moon landing...Scientist were looking at the stars.<strong>_

_**Science Research Lab.**_

_A man in a Scientist Lab Coat were obsevring the stars. He was a 40 year old man had a small beard. As he obseved the stars suddenly a star goes out. It surprised the man. But he figured the star had died. But...the weird thing is a few more disappeared. This scared the man. So he called NASA to do some research. As they did they sent a Very sturdy ship called, "the Capturer" since it had a camera to takes pictures of events. As it blasted off, without any other people knowing, it exited Earth's atmosphere. As it went outer into space (3 years later), something very strong started sucking it. NASA thought it was a black hole but there was a figure shaped like a planet that had horns and metal pieces out on the side of it making it look like bat wings. And then...Kzzzzzzzz...the rocket was no more it had bee sucked in. The NASA men was scared but it long from our Solar System so, they kept it secret from anyone on Earth. As the later years and up to 2011 it was kept away from others...even from the Autobots._

* * *

><p><em>From the far reaches of space a metalic figure was going 100 mph. Trying to reach earth with important information. It looked like a Cybertroninan. He was pushing his systems really hard and wasn't going to survive much longer. But he wasn't gonna give up.<em>

He finally arrived 14 years later...

**TRANSFORMERS:**

**RETURN OF THE DECEPTICONS**

* * *

><p>Hey, how do you like it so far...kinda boring? I would agree but i finally finished this...since im in school now and im really lazy so...thats why it tooks so long. but...anyway the next chapter will be kinda better i promise.<p> 


	4. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**Washington DC**

**at 6:30 A.M.**

**In the Witwicky household**

**August 24, 2014- a.k.a ...**

**First day of school...**

In a white room there, in bed, was a boy who was about 14 years old. He slowly opens his eyes. Tired and sleepy he looks around the room. It was a fairly medium sized room. With poster of Rock bands and Cartoon characters on it. There was a desk where he did his homework and drawings. He looked at his alarm clock. 6:35 A.M. "_Wait" _he thought. "...Ugh, No!" he groaned. There was a knock on his door. "Danny, time to get up. School day." A over-eager sounding woman said. " I don't want too" the boy wined. But sudddenly the woman's voice rosed, "DANIEL WITWICKY, GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" Scared out of his mind the boy got up and opened his door. As he glared tiredly at a middle aged woman who had blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She also had a british-accent.**(Carly played by Rosie Huntington-Whitely) **"Hi sleepy-head, how'd you sleep?" she asked with a smile. "Good...until it was morning, Mom" he said angrily. "Aw...well time to get ready, let's go, you can't be late." The boy's Mom said. "Ugh!" the boy mumbled while closing the door.

He went into the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and got into the shower. He was enjoying it until the water suddenly got hot. "Ah! Ah! Hot!" he screamed. He opened the door and walked into the living room. "Who flushed?" Daniel yelled. "Oh, must've been your father" his Mom answered. He walked into his parents bedroom angrily. "Dad! DAD!" he yelled. "What?" a man said coming out the bathroom fixing his pants. "I was in the shower and you burned me!" the boy said angrily. "Oh my bad, son. I'll try not to do it again." The boy's father was a middle aged man himself. He had a low cut of hair and a small beard and mustache **(Like in Eagle Eye).** He was wearing a tie and a company pants. **(in Daniel's POV)** You'd think he's a big shot at a big company. But nope he's the head of a mailroom. He kinda akward and I still don't know how the heck he got Mom but, whatever. "Just Please Don't!" Daniel walked away angrily. His father waited until he could hear the shower door slam. Then walked into his bathroom and flushed the toilet. Then in background he could hear his son screaming "OW OW AHHHHHH!" which made him laugh until his wife yelled "Sam!" which made him scared. **(Sam played by Shia Labeouf) **Unlike his past girlfriend Mikaela, Sam was really scared of his wife when she got mad. Back to Daniel, who was pissed his Dad. He looked into the mirror and looked at his self. He was a fairly short boy with Blonde-ish brown-ish hair. It was kind of shaggy but that's how he liked it. He was really skinny. But he didn't mind. He was wearing a 2 shirts. One was a button down shirt but was fully open and unbuttoned. His under shirt was a blue with a red flame in the middle.**(Daniel played by Jake Short)** As he left the bathroom he went into the dining room see his Mom scolding his Dad which made him chuckle. As he sat and ate his Falcon Crunch **(A/N: A joke for people who played Super Smash Brothers. and know who Captian Falcon is.) **from what my dad told they were the Captian Crunch of the Future. He looked at the clock and it was 7:00. "Oh man, Dad we gotta go." He got up and grabbed his book bag. "Oh you're right." Sam said as he looked at his watch. "See ya, honey." as he kissed Carly goodbye. "Uh-huh but don't think this discussion is over!" she told him. "Bye Mom" Daniel said as he gave her a kiss goodbye. As we walked out the door we were taking my dad's car.**(Daniel's POV)** _Now remember when I told you my dad's job and all, right? Well here's a another shocker. He has a 2015 Chevy Camaro. Well it's really a 2012 Camaro just changed lights and other things, as my dad told me. But still, It was __**DROP. DEAD. GORGOEUS. **__So add it up, my Dad has my Mom, and a Gorgoeus Camaro to drive, considering the fact that he is head of a Mailroom and is akward. Yup...i dont get either. Anyway...back to reality._ "Wow, even though i've seen it, it still amazes me." Daniel said amazed. "Haha, doesn't it." Sam said. Daniel walked up to the car and patted it on it's roof. "Hey, Bee" **(Daniel's POV) **_That's what my dad named it. I don't know why? I guess its because it had a Black and Yellow color scheme. Black Rally stripes and Yellow. a Black Spoiler and a black grill. And also a Black lighting bolt on it's door. And the inside it Had black seats with a little yellow. And had a air freshner of a angry looking Bee saying "Bee-OTCH". Which i thought was funny. But...after i put my hand on it's hood and greeted it, I could've swore the car Shaked a little under my hand. Like...like it was greeting back. But i brushed the feeling off. _Sam and his son stepped into the car. Inside the car always smelled like honey.

As they were driving down the road Sam decided to ask his son questions. "Sooo...you ready for your first year of high school" 'Eh, i guess whatever." Daniel mumbled. Daniel and his Dad didnt really spend time together much. So the situation was akward for them both. Just then at a stop light, A Silver Corvette Stingray Convertible pulled up behind the Camaro. Sam saw him in the mirror and mumbled "Oh no.." Daniel turned from the window and looked at his Dad. "Oh no what?" he asked. "Oh uhh...this red light's gonna make us late." Daniel knew something was up and turned around and looked at the 'Vette. "Dang! Dad, look, that car's gorgoeus!" Daniel yelled. "Uhhh yeah...it is..". But as Daniel looked closley at it...he saw that there was no driver. It shocked him. But at the blink of an eye saw a driver. The driver had Grey spikey-shaggy hair, sunglasses, and a weird symbol tattoo on the left side of his forehead. It looked like he had a grey jacket and a white undershirt. "wha...weird..." Dainel mumbled. Finally the light turned green. But the weird thing was the Corvette followed them all the way to school. During the car ride the radio randomly changed to Wiz Khalifa's Black and Yellow. Which made Daniel laugh but Sam look suprised and irritated. "Dad, I know you love your car but, c'mon...Black and Yellow? Wow Dad, you make me laugh" Daniel said happily and amused. Sam laugh but was still irritated at his car. They finally got to the school. But the 'Vette was still there but he drove ahead suddenly. "Dad, do you know that guy" Daniel asked. "Uhhh...yeah...he...works with me." Sam answered nervously. "Oooook? Well see ya Dad I'll be back home at 3. Ok?" Daniel said. "Yeah sure...Love ya son..." Sam told him. Daniel kind of smiled. "Love ya too Dad. Bye!" Daniel said before ran off." After Daniel left. The Silver Corvette Convertible was coming back very fast. Sam turned back to the radio. "Bee, What's up?" "Message from **The **_Big Boss"_ The Car responded with different soundclips. "Eh, Ratchet hasn't fixed your voice for the radio Com. Link yet has he?" "**Nope"** The car responded. Suddenly The 'Vette Pulled up. "Sup Sam? Ready to go?" The 'Vette asked. "Yeah but, what is this about?" Sam asked. "I don't know? But it doesn't necessarily involve you. No offense." The car said. "Ok that's fine I gotta go to work anyway. As long it isn't bad." Sam said relieved. "I'll _**Take you **__Back_** To Work ****Before** I go. ok?" the car said. "Yeah sure thanks Bee. Thanks Sideswipe." "No problem. Bee, I'll cover you." Sideswipe said. The Car whirred and beep "Roger-Roger." So after there conversation they were heading to Sam's job and dropped him off. Then new Autobot/NEST basein Washington. During the drive, "I think  The Child **Saw You." **Bee told Sideswipe. "Yeah, I saw. Good thing i realised and activated my hologram. Daniel isn't a dumb one, huh kid?" Sideswipe said. "No sir" Bumblebee managed to say with his real voice but struggled and hurted him.

**(Voice actor for Bumblebee is Michael Cera)**

**(Voice actor for Sideswipe is James Remar)**

* * *

><p>So how was it? Pretty good. well Next Chapter will be focused more on autobots.<p> 


	5. Chapter 2 New Arrivals Part 1

**Chapter 2: New Arrival**

**Washington DC(Downtown)/N.E.S.T Base.**

**7:58 AM**

**The Meeting.**

Driving down a restricted area Bumblebee and Sideswipe started slowing down. Up ahead was a building about 3 stories high. It was black and had a sign that said "N.E.S.T HQ". Around it were human soliders guarding the building. There was a seperate building but it was more like a guarage but was 5 stories high. Beside it was a bunch of Army Jets parked in a row beside each other. And Behind all of the things mentioned, was a Huge Spaceship, The Titanium. It was like a regular NASA space but 5x bigger. Also made of Titanium and Cybertronian metals. But back to the Garage, Bumblebee and Sideswipe went in and the place was divided into divisions. Division #1 had a sign on it that said: **Dino**

Division #2 had:** Sideswipe**

Division #3 had: **Skids**

Division #4 had:** Mudflap**

Division #5 had: **Jolt**

Division #6 had: **Bumblebee**

Division #7 had: **Speakers**

Then there were other divisions but bigger-

Division #8 had: **Ratchet- Medical Office**

Division #9 had:** Topspin**

**Roadbuster**

**Leadfoot**

**Pedales/ The Wrecker station**

And a Station that was larger than the other was

Division #10: **Optimus Prime**

Soliders were walking around and making new things for the mech that owned each station. But the others weren't in there stations but were in the Meeting Room. The Autobots and the NEST soliders had meeting from time to time. And today something big but not threating was happening tonight. Bumblebee and Sideswipe finally pulled up into the Meeting hanger and The Autobots and the NEST soliders turned around and looked at the two Mechs in Car mode.

Around the room there were soliders and Autobots. a Red Autobot with Doorwings and Wristblades**(Dino)** was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. A Black and Green colored robot with bucked teeth and big eyes and a over-sized right arm**(Skids)** was with his twin, a Black and Orange colored mech who had a goatee, big lips, and an oversized left arm**(Mudflap)**. Both were just sitting criss-cross applesauce on the floor quietly bickering to each other. A Blue and White colored mech with a triagular shaped head and glowing body pieces**(Jolt)**, was playing wit electricity in his hands. A Green and white colored mech had a octogon shaped head and was adjusting his Medical equipment on wrist and his body**(Ratchet)**. A Black and Red Autobot leaned against a wall across from Dino. His body style was like Jazz's but smaller. He has headphone antennas sticking from his head and had sonic blasters arms**(Speakers)**. He was currently bobbing his to whatever music he was litsening to. The Wreckers were near the projecting room waiting for the meeting to start. One was Red and had a beard and a beergut. Another was Green and white and had a goatee and a baseball cap. The other was blue and had dread locks and a buttchin and also Piler claws for hands. The last Wrecker was next to her boyfriend Speakers. She was a Pink NASCAR type Mech with metal-like curls and Racecar-type carbon fiber skirt. She's a cute lil femme mech. Was the first mech closest looking to an actual looking human**(Pedales)**. Then finally was the tallest and the Leader of the Autobots. He was tall and had a red paint scheme and blue flames with it. He had a broad chest which was the front windshield of his vehcile mode. He was a magnificent leader.**(Optimus Prime...DUH!).** So as Bee and Sideswipe got there they transformed. New recruits stared in "Awe". As piece folded by piece, like they did it on there own and knew where to go. As Bumblebee finished his stood up and relaxed his shoulders and flapped his door wings. As Sideswipe got finished he spun around so he would be facing the front and re-assured his self on his Wheel-feet. Bumblebee gotta admit he was good at skating and standing on those. They both saluted at the soliders and to they're leader. "Cadate Bumblebee, Lieutenant Sideswipe." Optimus said and saluted. "Thanks for joining us Bumblebee." "No problem, sir" The scout responded. Bumblebee could speak better in his Robot form than his car form. But he still had trouble with some words. The trouble words could really hurt his throat. Bumblebee walked over to Dino and stood beside him. "Hi Dino." Bee said to the Red Ferrari. Around the base aside from The Twins. Bumblebee was the kid of the base even though, he was a skilled fighter. "Hey lil-amico, welcome back." The red mech said with a smile with his Italian accent. "Thanks" Bee smiled back and said right before he crouched on the floor. They focused on the task at hands. "Now that everyone is here, we shall start with the meeting.

"Now with the Energon sensors going crazy in space were believeing a group of Cybertronians are heading to Earth. We think we should secure the area just in-case they're Decepticons. "What about the Mar division?" asked Ratchet. That's what caught most of the Autobots attention. "Ahhh...The Mars Division...That is a Possiblity that it is them." Optimus responded. "What's the Mar Division?" Bumblebee asked. "It's a division where we sent most of the Autobots to check for the Allspark." Ratchet responded. "We sent Moonracer, Kup, Cliffjumper, Hot Rod, and Air raid, Breakaway, and Silverbolt." Optimus added. "Moonracer...Cliffjumper..." the young scout mumbled. "Wait!...What about Bulkhead?" he asked. "He's still on Venus." Leadfoot answered. 'Yeah, he and Pedales wanted to stay down there" Roadbuster added. "I guess he's still looking for something." He said. "Yeah, He also wanted to tell everyone "Hi" ". Pedales said. Bumblebee sat there in silence. He though about his academy days.

* * *

><p>On Cybertron there was a huge metal building, that looked like a school. And young protoforms were walking in and out of it. In a hallway there was an uproar students walking back and forth. Then suddenly, out of all the dull colored protoforms, a bright short yellow one was pushing running through the crowd. "Move! Move! Move! Excuse me! Ow! Sorry! Please forgive me! Move!" the young Bumblebee said while he was pushing people out the way. Then out of no where a large crash can heard. "Ow..." Bee said rubbing his then looked up and yelled "Hey Watch-" but was too scared to finish his sentence. Because a huge dark green colored Mech was staring down at him. Everyone started laughing at the young yellow mech. He got up started running away from the embarassment. The huge green mech yelled "Oh Hey! Sorry i should've watch where i was going. Please forgive me!" But it was too late the yellow mech was already gone. Others still laughing in the crowd a young Moonracer can be heard saying "Psh, That's what the little squirt gets. Thinking he's gonna become a Prime. There's no way." she said laughing. The green mech overheard her and yelled "Shut Up! All of you! It's not like you all weren't embarassed before!" Then The mech ran after the Yellow bot. Leaving the others silent and feeling akward. He found the Yellow bot hitting his head on his locker. "Hey" The huge mech called. Bumblebee saw who he was and thought he was going to beat him up. "No! I didnt mean to! Leave me alone!" He yelled as he was getting in his fighting stance. "Hey, no, It was my-" The bot started before he was interuptted by Bumblebee yelling. "I warned you! Get Ready! AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" Bumblebee was now running after the mech but suddenly tripped on his own foot slammed on the ground face first. "Ow!" Bumblebee whined muffled as he was holding his face. The Mech whinced when at the sight and walked over to the Yellow bot and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey look I'm sorry for what happened. It was my fault. I should've watched where i was going." He apologized. Bumblebee looked up and smiled. "It's no biggie. I'm Bumblebee." " I'm Bulkhead nice to meet ya buddy." Bulkhead said introducing himself. "Well let's go to Gym, I don't wanna slag off gramps." Bumblebee said as he got up. Bulkhead got up too. "Ok." They both walked to Gym.<p>

* * *

><p>As he stopped remembering he smiled of how fast they became friends. And the way Him and Moonracer became friends was when she apologized to him in the hall. "Well That is all for the meeting." Optimus spoke. "Autobots...we will notify you when they are about to land. If they are Autobots, Escort them to a close vehcile form they like and escourt them to NEST base. Autobots...Dismissed.) Bumblebee and the others transformed. The others went back to their scouting missions. Bumblebee went back to the city to wait for Sam.<p>

**(Dino: Dave Whittenburg**

**Leadfoot: John DiMaggio**

**Roadbuster: Ron Bottitta**

**Pedales: Tara Strong**

**Optimus Prime: Peter Cullen**

**Young Moonracer: Jennette McCurdy**

**Young Bulkhead: Bill Fagerbakke**

**Ratchet: Robert Foxworth**

**Sideswipe: James Remar****)**

* * *

><p>So how was it? I kinda re did the chapter because the last one was kinda stupid. BB is a little OOC in this story and in the academy days i used him as an Transformer kind of Naruto lol. So plz review and say how you liked it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 3 New School Sucks

**Chapter 3: New School Sucks**

**Washington, DC**

**Monday, 8:14 A.M.**

**At West Side High School.**

**(Daniel's POV)**

After I said goodbye to dad and ran inside...that's when things decided to turn bad. I was immediately told to stop running, even though I ran about 1 inch into the school. I can tell how strict these guys will be. So i went to my locker and was suddenly pushed into by some older jock boys. "Ugh" I groaned. "Not 10 minutes into school...and i get bullied...Great." I said rolling my eyes. I also tried saying "hey" to my friends from middle school. Half of them acted like they've never seen me before and suddenly acted all cool. Since when did they become popular. "Whatever" I said shrugging my shoulders. Finally my old pal since 6th grade, Sari Sumdac. She is my best friend ever. She's also like my bodyguard when im bullied. "Hey Danny-boy! Long time no see." She said while waving like a mad person. I waved back. Today she was wearing a leather jacket with an undershirt that said Punk-Rock (A rock band). She was wearing a black and red colored skirt with black pants and red boots. She had Brown hair with her behind hair tips dyed red.**(Allisyn Ashley Arms)** You can tell she was a free spirit. She spoke with an southern accent. As she walked over to she gave me a hug. She smelled like strawberries. "Wow you've gotten...taller." She said but she hesitated. "Sorry." she apologized. "No prob. I did grow...1 1/2 in." I mumbled. She giggled "Wow, no offense, but when will your growth spourt hit?" She asked while laughing. I nudged her the stomach. "Shut up!" I said walking with her to our class. As we walked, we talked and told each other about what we did over the summer. And then we both saw my other pal, Raf. He was a good friend but sometimes overwhelm you with Tech. Talk and stuff. He was wearing glasses and a brown shirt vest and a blue shirt underneath it. He had spikey brown hair. He was cool at times but still cool. He's also a Sophmore.**(Nathan Kress)** We met back at Midddle school. "Hey there guys. How ya been?" He said. "Good" Me and Sari said in unison. "Well i gotta go imma be late. See ya in Computer Lab. Dan" He said walking away. "Ok!" I yelled back. Me and Sari now started to fast to our next class.

After about 3 classes of nothing. We were finally at lunch. There wasn't really anything to do in the classes. All they do is talk you to death with the rules of class and other stuff. Today they had Pizza and fries. I got mine and sat with most of my friends from my last school. Including Sari and Raf. We talked and had a good time. Until, I had a certain feeling that something was watching me. I looked back and there was a Black Saleen Mustang Police Car parked behind me. I saw a driver and he was looking straight at me. I got kind of scared. "Hey guys, you see that police car?" I whispered. "Yeah, why?" Raf asked. "I think that cop is looking at me." I said. "Cool! what'd you do?" Sari said eagerly. "What the hell...? Nothing! What is wrong with you." I whisperd in a loud voice. "Sorry just askin'." Sari said sadly. I turned back around and it was still there. But suddenly in the background I saw a red Ferrari. It just stood there in the road and was reving it's engines like it was warning the Police Car. After that the police car was backing out and Sped off with the Red Ferrari on it's tail. Me and my friends stood at the window and watched like it was a street race. "Wait, Isn't supposed to be the other way around?" asked Sari. "Yeah, but did you see that Ferrari go? Boy, he was flying." Raf said excited. "Yeah..." I mumbled. I'm still think something going on here. And i'm gonna find out what. I turned back around with my tray and went to put it in the trash when suddenly, A big jock guy flipped the tray and the food still on it into my face. "Whoops, Sorry, Nerd!" He said as he and his posse' laughed. He then pushed me down. I was mad and my friends looked at him angrily. As they walked out I think I saw a Young guy. He was wearing a Hoodie jacket with the hood over his head and with Snowboarding Goggles on his forehead. His clothes were black and yellow. Even his hair. He had spikey black hair with the tips dyed yellow. He had blue eyes and black stripes under them. He was angry too looking at the guys as they walked out. He then looked at me and mysteriously moved from the spot he was at a second ago. "Ugh, This School Sucks!" I said as I got. Now I realized. I gotta put up with this until next summer. I groaned and put my head down onto the table. My friends patted my shoulder and my back to comfort me.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this was depressing. I was trying to develop the bully part of Daniel's life. Next time There wont be as much next time. Daniel meeting with the Transformers will happen soon. just wait. P.S. Can you guess who? Well it's kind of obvious by his clothes. ^_^<p> 


	7. Chapter 4 Chase

**Chapter 4: Chase**

Driving at top speed, dodging cars was a Red was chasing a Mustang Police car, which was also going really fast but wasn't trying to dodge cars. He was ramming out the way with ease like they were boxes in the street. Behind Dino he could hear sirens going off. I guess they didn't get the Autobot Memo. But as he looked ahead he found out that the cops were helping him. There was a bunch of Police Cars blocking Barricade's way."Oh no...Move Fleshlings!" Dino yelled. But it was to late. Barricade jumped up and transformed** [whole part is in slow motion]** His hand turned into a Cannon and he shot the police cars each by each, Killing them all.

Dino prayed for the brave officers and they're families. He knew then, that he had to stop him. Dino transformed and jumped over the flames of the Police Cars. He then released his wrist blades into Barricade's roof. He was riding behind Barricade and grinding against the road like he was jetsking. He activated his Dual arm guns and started shooting a Barricade. After a while of getting hit with cybertronian bullets, Barricade had enough. He transformed and turned around and was about to clothes line Dino. Dino couldn't slow down so he did what he though he should...The matrix. He kneeled on one knee, still sliding, and arched his back , back a few degrees and slid under Barricade's arm. With the momentum he was still using, The blades that was still in Barricade, pulled him along with Dino. They dragged him on the pavement. Barricade was grunting in pain and took out the blades. He growled at Dino and ran straight at him. Dino swung his blades into the air and got ready. He used his blades to block 'Cade's punches. Then took a swing and slashed Barricade's chasis. Barricade stumbled back a bit and ran at hi magain and dropped kicked Dino off the bridge and he landed on to another bridge. He almost hit a person's car but thank Primus they were smart enough to stop in time. "Ohhhh...geez...The Earth gravity packs a pound." He groaned. He was dazed but suddenly saw Barricade jumping off the other bridge and was going to stomp his chasis down. He finally snapped out of it. And rolled out of the way. Barricade's drop speed was too fast to slow down so he made a hole through the bridge and landed in the water. Dino still wasn't finished. "We're not finshed yet!" he yelled whiling jumping into the water. There was a great water battle. Both were pummeling each other until the other either collasped or died. But both suddenly shot out the water and landed back on land still fighting. Dino landed blows on Barricade but his last blow which could've been devastating was blocked by Barricade and resulted in a upper cut and a kick to the chest. Dino was feeling wozy and tumbling from side to side but wasn't gonna give up easily. Dino started to use his blades and started to cut Barricade up. Barricade was too hurt to fight back."Now I shall end you once and for all." Dino said coldy. Until suddenly another police car and two black Chevy Suburbans pulled up and transformed fire their weapons at Dino. Dino was hit by all sorts of bullets. He fell into the river really hurt and was moving. Energon started to spill into the river. The Cons laughed at there accomplishment and picked up Barricade and took him somewhere. Dino was soon left there with nobody to take care of him.

Until...a Mysterious figure shadowed above him and picked him out the river.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this is a short chapter. I was just trying to fill in for not posting a new chapter. Plus it's movie based so you know, that some scenes are smaller than others so...<p> 


	8. Chapter 5 New Arrivals Part 2

**Chapter 5: New Arrivals (Part 2)**

**In The Witwicky household**

**At 6:37 p.m.**

**In The Family Living Room.**

Daniel was sitting lazily on the sofa watching Cartoons on the TV. He had a bored expression on his face, because he had actually seen the episode of the cartoon he was watching 10 times already. "Danny, Dinner's ready. Get ready." his mother called out from the kitchen. Daniel got up and jogged to the bathroom to wash up. He then heard something roar outside and automatically knew it was."Dad's home!" Daniel said excitedly. He ran out of the bathroom and opened and saw his father climbing out of the car. But it wasn't the one he had before. It was the raggedy yellow with black stripes Datsun. Daniel excitement fell straight from his face. "Dad...What the H?" he asked. "I know what'cha thinkin' son. Don't freak. Bee's is in a shop. Oil leak." Sam said. But then Daniel noticed something fidgety about what his dad. But he shrugged it off and went back inside for Dinner. After that, the family sat around and watched Daniel's baby videos. Daniel smiled at his young self. After that his Mom and Dad went to bed. Daniel kissed them Goodnight and popped in another Baby video. This time he was walking around the backyard. His Mom was walknig with and His dad was filming. Daniel was grinning until at the corner of his eyes he saw a something yellow near a tree but then it went away, in the video. He had a puzzled look on his face. He rewinded the video and played it but in slow motion. He then got closer to the TV and saw it perfectly. It was his Dad's Camaro. Daniel rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen again. He wasn't dreaming it was there. He then played the video in regular motion and saw his mom look up at his dad and look behind her. She then went over to dad and traded the camera positon. Then his dad walked over to where the car was and went behind the tree. That's when the video ended. Daniel was so shocked, he just got up and went to bed. This was to hard for him to process.

_He closed his eyes and dreamt he was walking around the city. But then everything went dark. He felt like something was after him. So he started running. But whatever was after him caught up with him. It was the Yellow Camaro, but it was a monster. It had blood on its windshield, hood, and grills. And where his grills were supossed to be, were Razor Sharp Teeth. It then revved it's engines and drove toward him. Daniel scream and closed his eyes to accept his fate. _But that's when the dream ended. He looked to the other side of him and saw that it was 11:10 at night. He closed his eyes once again but opened them to the vibration of his phone. He opened it, and it was from Raf.

**From: Raf**

**To: Danny**

**Dude! U wont believe whats goin on!**

**There r shooting stars in the sky!**

**Com 2 my house quick.**

**Txt me bac!**

**+Teck-no Boi+ (A/N: That's his signature. i felt to make this even more real, to add that in lol xD )**

* * *

><p>Daniel sent a text message back to him.<p>

**From: Danny**

**To: Raf**

**Kk, ill be dere shortly. ill hav 2 sneak out of da house.**

**P.S. DO U KNO WAT TIME IT IS?**

**=DANNY "TH3 BAd B0i" WITWICKY=**

* * *

><p>Daniel then put on his Favorite Black Jacket that had a #6 on it with a white stripe going across the middle of it.<p>

He then queitly took the house keys from the counter and opened the door and silently closed it. He then ran to his bike, which was Red and black, and Rode it to His and Raf's Secret Hideout to meet up with eachother.

As soon as they met up on a hilly area, Raf looked at Daniel eagerly. "Dude! This is Incrediable!" Raf yelled. "Yeah...I guess." Daniel said not as eager. Raf then pointed up at a Meteor that flashed before the sky. But, It was close to wear the boys were. It went right over their heads. "Hey, Let's go follow it." Raf said get back on his bike and following it. Daniel sighed and did the same.

**(A/N: hey guys, Since this is a Second Trilogy and new Characters I thought of doing another kind Arrival to Earth scene. So here's some music you can litsen to as you read to get the feeling of the story. Link:(Youtube . com) /watch?v=5SQCZDMgfsU )**

As they were riding along both the boys kept an eye on the Meteor. After a while of following it they actually got ahead of it and watched as it landed. Both were grinning in excitement. An actual meteor was going to land infront of them. But the expression of excitement on their face changed to horror. The Meteor was really big. "Go! Run!" Daniel yelled running. The Meteor landed and the impact was so strong it pushed the fleeing boys into the Air. It caused a small earthquake and small flames to arise. The boys got up groaning in small pain. They both got up and looked the starry night sky and saw 3 other meteors falling, but aiming for different areas in DC. The boys then cautionously walked over to the meteor that fell infront of them. It was metallic and had weird symbols all around it. Then it started to change. Pieces of it started to go places and fold. As it finished, it turned into a figure. A 18 ft...Figure with blue eyes, which was staring at the two boys and then ran off. "Whoa." they both said unison. They then followed it.

Another meteor landed in an abandoned Parking lot. It made cracks in the asphalt, old cars and light post and other electrical stuff went haywire. The Pod then transformed into another like figure both more like a female's and ran off. In The distance sirens could be heard. Police cars and Fire trucks were coming to the scene. As the Figure ran it scanned a Dark Blue Motorcylce, and Sped off.

A Camaro, a Corvette, and two Chevy Beats were Racing to the scenes of the landings. They were going at top speeds dodging cars in impossible ways.

Suddenly another meteor landed into an office building. Nobody was in there, so no one got hurt. But the people around the area screamed and the one's in houses and apartments suffered with some blackouts. The Pod transformed, but in a violent way, cussing and banging on the remaining parts of the building.

"Ugh, Out of all the Damn places..." It said angrily. It looked at humans who were looking and screaming at him. "Oh Shut Up! It's not like you fleshlings haven't seen a being like me before." He said to them running around the corner and finding a Red Dodge Challenger. It transformed into it and instead of Challenger on the side it said "_**Cliffjumper**_." And drove off before the Police got there.

The last meteor landed into a Chevrolet Car Dealership. It transformed in a smooth way and stepped over the wreckage and realxed its shoulders. "Alright, Sides' said he was a 'Vette...so...Let's see." It said. It then saw a Bright Yellow Corvette Grand Sport and scanned it to transformed into it. It sped off into a meeting place the group set for it.

The Transformer the boys were following was walking around the city looking for a nice ride. He then saw a late night Street Race about to happen. Then he saw his dream form. It was a red Lamborghini Gallardo, With Huge Tailpipes that were so huge the they had to run on the side of the car. Then there was a huge Fire ball paint job on the hood and a engine that poked out of it. Also a Big Yellow Spolier on the back. The transformer smirked and whistled at it as he scanned and transformed into it. "This is Hot Rod...And I'm ready to go." He said revving his engines. The Boys were staring in awe at Hot Rod. He then opened his door to let them in. As he was driving to their houses he knocked them out with sleeping gas. And dropped them off at there houses. Sam carried Daniel out of the Lambo and took him to his room.

The Lambo arrived at an abandoned factory's parking lot and saw five other Autobots there waiting. "Look who's here guys" The blue femme said with a smirk. "Hm, shall we get this meeting started the Lambo asked as he transformed. Bumblebee Nodded his head and smiled.

* * *

><p>Hey guys howd you like it. I thought it was awesome espeacially adding the music. anyway i was originally was gonna have Raf and Danny meet the 'Bots and get in trouble for sneaking out but forgot that Bee was gonna be there and its too early for him to meet them. So i made it into a dream. well i hoped you liked it. plz review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 6 the Meeting

**Chapter 6: The Meeting**

The 8 Autobots were gathered around a rendezvous point (Which was an old, abandoned and half destroyed apartment building) getting ready to tell and understand the story and concept of earth.

"Alright guys...let's see if everyone's here..." Bumblebee said glancing at everyone. "Moonracer..." He called out. A metallic hand rose into the air. It was from the blue Femme that was there.

_**She was dark blue with a spiked up metal hair-do on her helm. Robotic breast that was from the kibble from her Motorcycle mode. She had noticeable wrist blades on each side of her arms. And made a rather snob smirk of her metal face.**_

"Here...Hey Bee...long time no see...you've gotten taller." She said with a wink. Bumblebee just blushed embarrassingly and went to the next name stuttering. "O-ok...ummmm...Sunstreaker..." Another hand rose up but it was like a few finger wave. "Yo." He greeted as he was sitting with his arm crossed on a rusted car.

_**Sunstreaker was Sideswipe's twin Brother. He looked kind of like Sideswipe but a different chest piece and other body parts since he was a diffrerent type of Corvette and he was yellow. Plus unlike his brother he had Guns instead of blades and no wheel feet. **_

"So...How's it been without me around bro." He asked with a mischievous smirk. "It's been kinda boring bro but...Im 2nd in Command now...no time for pranks anymore." Sideswipe said kind of sad."Aw man!...Well atleast you got promoted." Sunstreaker said with a pout. Sideswipe just chuckled and rolled to the car his brother was at and leaned against it. "Ok...Cliffjumper? ...CLIFF!" Bumblebee said in surprise and excitement. "Hey kid...how's it been?" he said wrapping his arm around Bumblebee and giving him a brotherly-like nuggie on his helm.

_**Cliffjumper as you can say...was the red Bumblebee version of Ironhide. He was harsh, stubborn, strong, and was too tough to keep down. He looked like Bee but was red and had Horns on his head instead of antennas. He had no Doorwings. And had Dual Plasma Cannon on each of his arms. Since he was strong and even though a scout, he wasn't fast...he had the strength and walking/running speed of a Warrior Class Mech.**_

"Awesome..You gotta tell me how it was on Mars." Bumblebee told him. "Ok anyway...Hotrod...oh great..." Bumblebee said while rolling his baby blue optics. A Red and Orange colored mech got up from crouching on the ground and smirked in smug way. "Yup...Thats right im here." He said patted his own chassis. "Hey Bee...Now that I'm here...our Rivalry can continue." he said with his smug smirk. Bumblebee glared him.

_**Hotrod was the same height as Bumblebee. Others consider them as Cousins that compete against each other. HotRod is a red mech. With a Huge Yellow Spoiler of a car on his back (Which is actually his weapon. It a bow and arrow. I got the idea from Animated Rodimus.) On his Forehead is another version of the spoiler but smaller. Tailpipes were on both arms. They had ammo sections on the top of them. So it was secondary gun for him.**_

_**Both him and Bee's rivalry is like a frienemy kind of rivalry. Its to see who's better. At Shooting, Racing, Skills and ect.**_

"Ok, ok...Shall we go back to HQ?" Sideswipe asked them all. "Yeah we got important stuff to tell Optimus of our investigation." Moonracer said. "Holy Shit! You guys caused quite the uproar!" Skids said looking out at the distance with a hand over his forehead. Sirens were going off everywhere. "Yeah, yo afts would've been toasted if ya didn't go fast enuff ' " Mudflap said with a laugh. Skids lights suddenly flashed which caused Mudflap to shriek of slight blindness that caused him to fall down a hill. "Skids, What's up." Sideswipe said with a serious look on his face.

Skids optics were moving left and right and his ears suddendly shot up. "It was from Ratchet...Dino never came back to base..." Everyone was shocked. Sideswipe held his head down and closed hi optics. But then suddenly shot his head up. "Ok, Let's get them back to base. Then, we'll go look for Di (Dee)." He ordered. Dino and Sideswipe were the bestest buddies of the Autobots. They had so much in common. "Yes Sir!" They all saluted and transformed to the Autobot HQ. But they forgot Mudflap. "Hey, hey, hey! Wait up he said running after them before finally transforming.

* * *

><p>sorry its been a while. Skool is really kickin my butt. hope you like it. Review plz.<p> 


	10. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note**

Hey guys, long time no see. well sorry if you've been waiting for a new chapter for TF4. I've been busy with school lately and i recently got back into Drawing. And i started to put my Drawings on DeviantArt. so if you wanna check them out just search Ganon300.

Right now i am almost done with Chapter 7. so hang tight. and thx for all my supporters.

* * *

><p>P.S. I will be doing a deleted and bloopers scenes type story for TF4. mostly funny parts, alternate scenes, and things i didnt add in the story.<p>

but that is all my fellow fans.

**TakashiUchiha/Ganon300- signing off xP**


	11. Chapter 7 Weird Dreams

**Chapter7: Weird Dreams**

**In the Witwicky Household**

**6:05 A.M. Tuesday**

**Washington D.C.**

Daniel fluttered his eyes open. And saw that he was in his room again. He suddenly shot up. "Wait...What? How did I?..." he said looking around. He still had his clothes on from last night. He started scratching his head with confusion. Then his Dad popped into the door. "Hey. Ready to get up?" he asked with a laugh. Even though confused, Daniel nodded and got up and grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to his bathroom to take a shower. Sam though, until he heard the shower running and headed over to his wife Carly. She was pacing around the living room. "Ok, ok, calm down. He's not in any danger." Sam said trying to calm down Carly, but failed. "Calm down? I don't want my son in an Alien War! Me and you almost died in it!" she yelled. Sam sighed. "I...I know but they're aren't many Cons around remember?" he asked "Plus more Autobots around here now since the new ones arrived." Carly thought about it but was still worried. Carly sighed and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Hey besides, We got Bee. He got us protected." he said with a smirk. Carly glared at him. She was going to reply that Bumblebee almost died but if she did Sam would become angry and into a short depression. Sam went into his bedroom to iron his pants for work. He looked out of the window and saw that there was still sign of Bee anywhere. He kind of got worried.

**At N.E.S.T HQ**

**Downtown D.C.**

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and the Chevy twins drove into the HQ entrance way with the new arrivals. Soldiers got out of their way as they came through. All seemed fine but Hot Rod was a little cautious about the fleshlings. It was like an "Elephant vs a mouse" thing. But after that they met up with Jolt. Sideswipe transformed and walked up to Jolt while the others drove ahead. "Yo Shocker, where's "Big Bot"? " he asked. Jolt was confused about the nickname but smiled. "He, Ratchet, and the Wreckers are getting some Cybertronian metal from Cybertron." He told Sideswipe. "Oh I see..." Sides said while looking down. "What...did you find Dino?" Jolt asked concerned. "...No...he was no where to be found." Sideswipe answered. Jolt felt sad that they didnt find Dino. "Well...don'y worry we're gonna find him and bring him back." He said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah...well round up the troops, its time to introduce the Rookies." He told Jolt. "Yes sir." Jolt saluted and did as he was ordered.

After about 20 minutes later, all N.E.S.T members were in the meeting room. "Alright N.E.S.T members!" Sideswipe began. "We have new members to our organization!" "First we have, Moonracer, The combat instructer of the Mars Division." He said as he introduced Moonracer. "Charmed." She said while bowing in a fancy way. "Next we have Sunstreaker, The Scout of Mars Division and also my Twin brother." Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker just bobbed his head in a "Yo" way. "Next we have Cliffjumper, The Weapon Specialist of the Mars Division." Cliffjumper smashed his fist together and beats his chasis two times. "Damn right." he said with a smirk.

"Lastly we have Hot Rod, the Wrecker of the Mars Division." Sideswipe said. "WHAT IS UP N.E.S.T HEADQUATERS!" Hot Rod yelled with rock hand signs up in the air. Nobody replied, all the soldiers looked at him like he was crazy. Jolt and the Chevy twins snickered. Bee shook his head in embarrassment. "Uhhh...yes..anyway feel free to come up and meet them, talk to them, and ask them stuff. But don't get on their nerves." Sideswipe told everyone.

Everybody was having a good time talking and discussing stuff. "So, Moonracer wanna do somethin' sometime." Hot Rod asked Moonracer. "Oh? Like what?" she replied. "Maybe cruise around and bust some Con tailpipe." he said with a smirk. "Maybe, if you strong and courageous enough." she said with a laugh. "Strong? Courageous? Girl, those are my natural born attributes. I'm probably one of the bravest bots here." He said while flexing. "Hey excuse me," one of the rookie soliders said to get Hot Rod attention. This cause smirk to be wiped away and be replaced with fear. Hot Rod looked down and suddenly screamed like a fem-bot and lifted his leg up and away from the human's touching range. Moonracer just chuckled and walked away. "Yeah, bravest one here alright." she said while laughing. Hot Rod felt embarrased and turned back to the human. "What?" he said with an attitude. "Hi I'm Mac, and I just wanted to say you look cool and have an awesome Car mode." The rookie said with a smile. "Uhhhh...thanks...by the way...what am I?" Hot Rod asked. "You're a Lamborghini Gallardo. You're one of the Fastest cars in the world." Mac said with a smile. "Well i gotta go, See ya Rod." the young man left. Hot Rod thought about what he said and smirked. "Suh-Weet! Bee!" He yelled. Bumblebee got startled a bit and looked his way. "I'm the Fastest Car around!" He said in a cocky voice. Bumblbee just rolled his optics. But suddenly felt a hand land on his shoulders. "Hey kid, take the rookies out and patrol the area." Sideswipe said. "Yes sir." Bumblebee saluted and went to round up the team.

Sunstreaker walked up to his brother who was looking at Bumblebee. "He'll be a great warrior and a fantastic leader when he grows up." Sideswipe said with a smirk.

**On the Highway to Westside Highschool**

**7:10 A.M.**

**Washington, D.C.**

Daniel was in his father Datsun in the ragity passenger seat. He hated this car but this was the least of his worries. He was still thinking about last night. '_Was it even real, Were there even robots?" _was the only things that ran through his mind. As he got to school he looked for Raf to ask him if it was real or not. But he couldn't find him. So he went to all his classes of the day, but not paying attention to anything around because the thoughts in his head were blocking them. Not even Bullies could get through there. He even tried looking that mysterious boy in the black and yellow hoodie. He couldn't find him.

On his walk home after an early release day from school, all he did was walk and think about what happened. '_This just doesn't make any sense...Ok maybe they're weren't real." _ As he reached his house his saw a note on the door.

_**[ ****From Mom;**_

_** I went to the store to get some groceries, Won't be back for a while. **_

_**But dont worry you'll be fine. Left some leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry.**_

_**Love you Honey**** ]**_

This made Daniel smile a bit, and got out his house keys from his bookbag and unlocked the door. As he got in he yawned and set his backpack down. He was going straight up to his room and take a nap. But he suddenly heard rummaging and talking in the living room. He got scared. "_Are their Robbers in here?" _Daniel cautiously inched closer to the living room.

"Is it over here?" a Deep grown man voice said

"No! No! you DumbNut! You gotta go a little more to left." A higher pitched New York sounding man voice said.

"Well, I'm not the one who dropped the remote down the cushin." the deep voice said.

"Ohh, Shaddup." the other said.

"Why can't you just change the channel with your hand?" deep one asked.

"Because...well...because i cant...it's tha-Shut Up and just fibd the remote." the other yelled.

As Daniel got entirely into the living room to see what was happening, his mouth dropped at what he saw. "What the hell?" he yelled.

It caught the attention of two small drones. One was a dark blue and had wheels for feet and red colored eyes. And metal whiskers on his robotic mouth. The other was grey but had glowing blue hair, and over sized arm and glasses and a crooked mouth plate.

"Oh shit." said Wheelie.

"Oh Shit indeed" Brains agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this and im really sorry about the haitus. T. UchihaG300 -signing off**_


	12. Chapter 8 The Explaination

**Chapter 8: The Explaination**

Wheelie and Brains looked at Daniel with embarrased smiles and scratched their helms. Daniel was still shocked and his eyes got wider by the second. "Hey, hey Danny-boy, ummm...how ya' doin'?" Wheelie asked in a non-chalant tone. That's when Daniel totally freaked out and yelled and started throwing things at them. Brains and Wheelie scream, ducked, and dodged most of the stuff. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down kid, we'll explain!" Wheelie yelled. "Yeah!" Brains added.

**The Highway**

**Autobots patroling the area.**

Bumblebee, Moonracer, Sunstreaker, Cliffjumper, and Hot Rod were patroling the area for Cons. They went the highway because thats likely where Decepticon activity would likely happen. Bumblebee knows that well because of his encounter with The Dreads. Hot Rod, as usual, was trying to stay ahead of the group by speeding.

_**INCOM:**_

_**Bee~**__** :HotRod you need to slow down!:**_

_**HotRod~**__** :No way lil bot, That human said I'm the fastest car on Earth!:**_

_**Moonracer~**__** :Uh oh, that was a big mistake *Sigh*:**_

_**Bee~**__** :I'M NOT THAT SHORT! IM ALMOST UR HEIGHT! 2 FEET TO GO!:**_

_**Cliffjumper~**__** :Hahaha I forgot Bee had a short temper:**_

_**HotRod~**__** :Heh Whateves I'm gonna test this baby to it's full potiental!:**_

Hot Rod suddenly sped off, dodging cars, and leaving the others.

_**Bee~**_ _**:Hot Rod Stop Get back here!:**_

_**Cliffjumper~**_ _**:Oh ho, this is gonna be fun!:**_

Cliffjumper drove on ahead of Bumblebee. Moonracer agreed drove ahead also. Bumblebee just sighed and sped up joined the others. This was dangerous because they were going at top speed. Dodging cars left to right. Bumblebee was pissed at Hot Rod and was determined to catch up with him and stop him. As they were racing, one car started to slow down infront of Moonracer. She couldnt slow down so she had to the only possible option. Moonracer deactivated her hologram driver and **{This is in Slow motion} **started transforming. As she was in mid-transformation she jumped over the car and did a roll. As she rolled, she looked at the driver, who was a male with a shocked face, as she winked and transformed back again. As they made it to town Hot Rod decided to slow down and embrace his beloved speed. and Bumblebee pulled up beside him.

_**Bee~**__** :What you did was really reckless you, Slag-nugget!:**_

_**Hot Rod~**__** :Yeah, sorry about that but did see how fast I was going? Sweet huh?:**_

Bumblebee sighed in frustration and suddenly saw a mysterious car come out of an alley and head in direction of Sam's house. And he slipped away from the group to follow it.

**Sam's House**

Daniel has finally calmed down and sat down to litsen to what the tiny drones had to say. "I'm Wheelie." Wheelie introduced his self. "I'm Brains" Brains said introducing too. "We helped your parents during the war." Wheelie stated. Daniel made a puzzled face "What war?" he asked. Wheelie fakely smiled and Brains said "We can't tell you that." This kind of made Daniel mad. "Why not?" "Under your parents orders" Wheelie said. Daniel became puzzled again. "My parents? Why?" Wheelie looked away at this time. "Because they wanna protect you." Brains said. "Protect me? Protect me from what?" Daniel asks.

Before they could answer, a generic black colored robot with red optics picked up the roof and slung it about 15 feet across the tried to grab Daniel. But Wheel and Brains took out their weapons and started shooting at him. This caused the Decepticon to shield his face and take out his weapon start shooting at the drones. His shots were dodgeable for the drones. "Danny-boy, hide!" Wheelie yelled at Daniel. Daniel got up covering head and went into the kitchen to hide behind the counter and lay down to shield from the bullets flying around. Then he heard the roaring of a car. He looked out of the window and saw a yellow and black Camaro going at top spped toward the robot. "Dad? No Dad, stop! Run! No!" Daniel yelled to stop him but all of the car jumped to the air and started to change in form.

Bumblebee transformed in mid-air and flipped down his battle mask and kicked the Decepticon in the face. He then took out his Plasma Cannon and started shooting at its chassis. The con tried to kick in the face plate but Bumblebee ducked and tripped him up with a kick and shot him in his robot leg. He then turned around to look at Daniel. "Daniel! Run!" he yelled. Daniel stared in awe but did as he was told and started running down the street. But all of sudden Raf came running down the street. "Raf? No Raf, run the other way." he mouthed to him but he couldn't hear him. "Hey! Sorry I wasn't at school, my mom let me sleep after I told her I stayed up watching the meteor shower. Hey did you remember that strange thing we saw? Or was it a dream? I don't if it was a dream? and do yo-" "Shut Up! We have to run!" Raf started but was interuppted by Danny. "Why?" he asked. Then all of the sudden Bumblebee was tackled by the Con and they rolled out into the street. "Oh...I see...Let's Go!" Raf said before he and Daniel started running.

Bumblebee got the upper hand and wrapped the Con in a headlock and uppercutted him and shot him in the spark through his back. He then contacted Hot Rod. "Hot Rod, Daniel and his friend are coming your way. Take them to HQ" he ordered him. "_**Ok Bee, you can count me...heheh...that rhymed." **_he said before he got off the incom. Bumblebee rolled his optics at the comment continued to scout the area until he saw a dark blue femme hiding behind a tree. She had door wings and glowing light blue hair. He face plate was a smooth metallic female face. No kibble or anything. Bumblebee kind off blushed _**(or whatever a transformer does lol) **_and asked "Hey, were you the one who lead me here?' She then turned around and transformed and went up the street. "Hey! Wait!" Bee said before following her.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys enjoyed this and thx for the support. T. UchihaG300 signing off.**


End file.
